Once Upon A Time
by MiniCat123
Summary: Anna's aunt tells her the story of Beauty and the Beast. Its follows the play but more or less the Junior version since I was just in that. Its as little like Princess Bride in the way its set up, but I hope you like it. T just in case.
1. Prologue

Ten-year-old Anna sneezed into her tissue. She was fighting off a cold and had been lying in her bed for the past two weeks. Her aunt, Mary, was coming over to her house to watch while her mother went back to work. Mary was a writer and would always tell Anna stories. She hoped that today she would have new story to tell all her friends.

"Anna, Auntie Mary's here," Her mom called out from the small bathroom where she was getting ready, "Why don't you call her up?"

"Sure," Anna coughed, then pulled the blanket back. Slipping on her pink robe and Cinderella slippers she ran down the stairs and jumped into her aunt's arms. "Auntie, I missed you," Mary smiled at her niece and carried her up to the bathroom where her sister was.

"Mary, I see you are here, and not a minute to soon, I need to leave right away so please bring Anna back into her room and I'll be back at 5. Now Anna come here and give you mom a hug and kiss," Anna gave her mom a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Of course, Denise I promise that Anna is in good hands," Mary turned and picked up Anna, and brought her back into her room. "Bye Denise have fun at work," Mary called back down to her sister.

"Bye guys," Denise said, then closed the door. After hearing the slam Anna turned towards her aunt and asked the dying question.

"Do you have a story for me? Please say you do. I love your stories," bringing her hands up to her chest she jutted out her lip and gave her best puppy dog look. Mary smiled and nodded,

"Of course I do, now this is a story of true love and finding the beauty within. Are you ready?"

"Yes, Yes! What story is it?"

"Beauty and the Beast. Now sit back and let me take you on a journey. Once upon a time…" The adventure had begun.


	2. Chapter 1

Mary started off her story..."Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle,"

* * *

**"Although the prince had everything his heart desired, the Prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind."**

Prince Adam had a wonderful life, he had everything that he wanted, he was handsome, wealthy, and could do whatever he wanted. He was sitting on his throne when he heard a knock at his door, he groaned. Why would anyone want to see him right now couldn't they tell he was busy. Another knock was heard- apparently this person couldn't-. He wrenched open the door and right in front of him, in the pouring rain no less, was the ugliest person he had ever seen.

**"****But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold."**

"What do you want?" Adam demanded. What could beggar be doing at his castle. The woman answered in a gravely voice,

"Please kid sir, its cold and I have no where to go. Let me stay the night and in return I'll give you this beautiful flower," she held up a red and fully bloomed rose. Adam looked at the old, ugly woman and knew that she must be crazy if she though he was going to let her in this castle. He looked at the woman and uttered but one word,

"No,"

**"Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the Prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." **

"Can't you find it in you heart you let me in. Just because I may look ugly I still am kind. Don't judge a book by their cover," the lady raised her hand to the Prince as if she was scolding a puppy.

"How _dare_ you tell me what to do. I'm the prince of this castle and if I tell you to leave the you do. Understand?" she nodded and then was eloped into a bright light.

**"And when he dismissed her again, the old women's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress."**

"Please, I-I-I'm sorry. I had no idea. You can stay. Just please don't to anything." Adam got down on his hands and knees begging to the once ugly woman.

"You have proved that your heart is as cold as this storm. And as punishment you will look like what you were acting like. A Beast. Your servants will also pay the price. But if you can find love before the last petal falls of this flower the curse will be broken. If not you will stay like this for all eternity. Good luck, Beast." tapping Adam with her wand she left in the blink of an eye. Adam then felt the pain. His body growing hair and talons, taking away his good looks and replacing it with a monster. He could hear the screams of the servants as they were changing just as he was.

**"The Prince tried to apologize, but it was to late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous Beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Rose she had offered him was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he could learn to love another and earn he love in return by the time the last petal fell, the the spell would be broken. If not...he would be doomed to remain a Beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope."**

Years later Adam had given up hope. He knew that nothing would change and that the curse would never be broken. _For who cold ever learn to love a Beast._

**"For who could ever learn to love a Beast?"**

* * *

"Auntie, this doesn't seem like a very happy story. Where's the happy fairies and stuff?" Anna looked up at Mary, this story was making her sad and she doesn't like being sad.

"Oh sweetie. This is just the start. Our real story starts with a beautiful girl, named Belle, sitting in a field and reading a book."

* * *

**Notes: I really hope that people like this. **

**Disclaimer: I'm taking the lines from Beauty and the Beast Jr. so if they sound familiar that's why. I don't own anything. Disney does. **


	3. Chapter 2

Belle was sitting in the meadow and turning the pages in her book thinking about when she would have to return to the French village,

"_Little town, it's a quiet village. Every day like the one before. Little town full of little people waking up to say,_" Belle hadn't realized that she had made it back to the town till she heard the sound of...

"Bonjour,"

"Bonjour,"

"Bonjour,"

"Bonjour,"

"Bonjour," Belle watched as the town came to life, everyone talking all at once she noticed the baker, a small but sturdy man walk by her with the cart full of bread and rolls,

"There goes the baker with his tray, like always, the same old bread and rolls to sell. Every morning just the same since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town," The baker noticed Belle and stopped the cart to come up to talk to the girl.

"Good morning Belle,"

Belle smiled, at least some people were nice, "Morning Monsieur,"

The baker could tell that Belle needed to get somewhere, "Where are you off to?"

"Oh the bookshop," Belle's favorite place. She loved to read and it seemed everyone thought that was un-ladylike. "I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre"

"That's nice," The baker cut her off, quickly losing interest in the conversation. Looking at the bread he realized something was missing. He groaned, "Marie! The baguette! Hurry Up!" A woman, Marie, quickly ran past arms full of bread. Smiling at Belle she followed her husband around the store. As Belle started her journey to the bookshop she heard whispers about her from the village,

"Look there she goes. The girl is strange, no question. Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd, because her head's up on some cloud,"

"No denying she's a funny girl, that Belle." As her walk quickened she did hear conversations that didn't involve her,

"Bonjour," "Good day," "How's you family?"

"Bonjour," "Good day," "Your wife?"

"I need six eggs,"

"That's too expensive,"

"There must be more than this provincial life," before she could listen more the shop came into view and Belle entered holding her book. Standing behind the contour was a small man with large glasses and bright white hair. As the bell rang to show someone had showed up he lifted his head and smiled as he saw his best costumer, Belle.

"Ah Belle,"

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Putting the small leather book down Belle smiled.

"Finished already?" She had gotten that book yesterday.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," he chucked as Belle walked back and forth through the book shelves and he knew which one she was looked for. As she grabbed it she turned back to him and nodded,

"That's all right. I'll borrow this one!"

"That one? But you've read it twice!" He wasn't surprised though Belle loved to read.

"It's my favorite! Far off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a price in disguise...

"If you like it all that much...it's yours." Belle stooped. He was giving her, her favorite book? It was too good to be true.

"But sir,"

"I insist!" He was giving her the book!

"Thank you. Thank you very much." As she left the store with the book tightly in her hands Belle heard the talking get louder. Right as she stopped at a fountain, the shepherd's sheep all around her,

"Look there she goes. That girl is so peculiar. I wonder if she's feeling well. With a dreamy far off look, and her nose stuck in a book, what a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle." Opening her book Belle talked to the sheep about the wonders happening in her book,

"Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him till chapter three." As she dived farther into the story she faintly hear a gun shot followed by the dropping of a bird.

On the other side of the fountain a goose had just fallen and a small pimped boy with brown hair pulled back into a ponytail turned to the man holding a rifle. The tall, and handsome man was looking at his last kill with pride, shoulders back and a smirk on his face. The small boy turned to the man and cheered,

"You didn't miss a shot Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the world." The man, Gaston, nodded and replied,

"I know."

"No beast alive stands a chance against you! And no girl for that matter." The small man continued to grovel,

"It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sights set on the one," Pointing his gun at Belle he smiled. She was perfect in every way. Besides the books.

LeFou looked puzzled. Gaston wanted her? "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's" _Crazy._

"The most beautiful girl in town and don't I deserve the best?"

LeFou couldn't argue to that,"Well of course you do."

Looking over at Belle, Gaston knew she was the one, "Right from the moment when I met her, saw her, I said she's gorgeous and I fell. Here in town there's only she who is beautiful as me, so I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle." As he finished, he past the Silly Girls. All in love with him and wanted nothing else but to marry him.

"Look there he goes! Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston! OH, HE'S SO CUTE! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing. He's such a tall, dark, strong, and handsome brute."

Belle had walked through the crowd and at that moment it seemed to be filled. Gaston could barely see ahead of him. And everyone was talking all at once.

"Bonjour,"

"Pardon," Gaston elbowed someone trying to get through,

"Good day,"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon!"

"What lovely grapes."

"Some cheese,"

"Ten yards,"

"One pound,"

"'Scuse me," Gaston tried every harder

"I'll get the knife,"

"PLEASE LET ME THROUGH!" his last chance,

"This bread it's stale,"

"Those fish they smell," Belle stood in front of the crowd,

"There must be more then this provincial life!" Gaston _finally _got through,

"Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!" The whole village seemed to talk as one as they gossiped about Belle,

"Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special. A most peculiar mademoiselle. It's a pity and a sin, she doesn't quite fit in 'cause she really is a funny girl. A beauty, but a funny girl. She really is a funny girl that Belle." Everyone started at Belle till she turned around and everyone dropped there gazes and she closed her book and started the walk back to her Papa. Belle was stopped, though, by Gaston stealing her book. She sighed and closed her eyes before asking...

* * *

"Auntie, how come everyone gets mad at Belle for reading?"

"Well Anna, at the time most people didn't read so for a girl to be reading it was different. Ok?" Anna nodded. "Great now where were we, oh yes Belle had just run into Gaston..."

* * *

**Notes: I hope you like it. 3 Chapter in what 5 hours? **

**Disclaimer: The song Belle, Belle, Gaston, LeFou, Baker, Bookseller, and any other people belong to Disney not me. Mary, Anna, and Denise are mine. **


	4. Chapter 3

Anna smiled at her aunt waited for what would happen with Belle and Gaston. Her aunt started the story,

"Belle had just run into Gaston. He smirked at Belle and said 'Hello Belle' Belle answered with 'Bonjour Gaston.' He has stolen her book and she wanted it back. Slowly she turned to Gaston and asked... "

* * *

"Gaston. May I have my book back please?" Belle turned to Gaston as he flipped through her book. Puzzled he asked,

"How can you read this?" He flipped through the book and didn't know how she could read this. "There's no pictures." Belle knew that Gaston only thought of his looks and wouldn't understand her interest,

"Well some people use their imagination," Gaston groaned. Belle needed to get over these books. Pay more attention to him, and their future together.

"Belle, it's time you got your hear out of these _books_ and paid attention to more important things." He threw his arm around Belle and smiled. LeFou stuck his head in between the "lovely" couple.

"Hint...hint," Belle was shocked. Was Gaston hinting he wanted to marry her? The crazy girl?

"Like you? Gaston, please! I have to get inside to help my father,"

_'Ha, her father. The craziest man in the village. He looks like lunatic_' Gaston thought.

"That crazy od fool. He needs all the help he can get," Gaston and LeFou started laughing. He needed that help.

Belle was furious. That's her father their laughing at, why did people think that he was crazy? He wasn't. "Don't talk about my father like that!" Gaston stopped laughing. He knew that he needed to get on Belle's good side. So he hit LeFou on the head and agreed with Belle,

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!"

"My father's not crazy! He's a genius." As Belle said that a man of 60 with brown hair streaked with gray walked by. Carrying a large machine with axe's popping out of the back. This was Belle's father, Maurice. The machine let off a high pitch beep and one axe fell off. Gaston and LeFou looked at each other and started laughing. Leaving they started towards the tavern. Belle, on the other hand, ran to her papa calling,

"Papa, papa are you alright?" Maurice was tired. His invention kept breaking or not turning on,

"Oh, I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work,"

Belle laughed, "Yes you will. And then you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"Well, we'd better get cracking then," Walking behind the machine, Maurice looked for his tool. "Now let me see, where did I put that dog- legged clencher?" Belle looked at her feet and found the wrench and held it out for her father.

"Papa..."

"Oh thank you dear," taking the tool from Belle, he started playing with the machine. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book."

"You do love those books."

Belle hesitated then asked her question, "Papa, do you think I'm...odd?" Maurice's head popped out from the machine, with green glasses that bulged two feet off his face and designs inside.

"My daughter? Odd? Now where did you get an idea like that?"

Belle shrugged, "I don't know. It's just...I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to." Maurice thought about who was with his daughter before he showed up,

"What about Gaston? He's a handsome fellow."

"He's handsome all right...and rude and conceited and- oh Papa, he's not for me!" All he wants is a trophy to show off. Belle knew that they would never end up together.

"Well, don't you worry, 'cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Maurice pulled a lever and a normal beep went off. The machine turned on. Belle cheered,

"It works!"

"It does? It does!" Maurice had done it!

"Papa, you did it! You really did it. Here, I made you a scarf for good luck at the fair." Belle took the scarf and wrapped it around her papa.

"Now I know I'll win. And then, we'll get out of this place and travel to all those places you've read about in your books," He picked up the machine and started the road to the forest,

"Goodbye Papa, Good luck," Maurice waved.

"Bye Bye, Belle,"

* * *

"Now Anna, on Maurice's way to the fair to show off his invention, he entered a dark forest." Mary continued the story...

* * *

"Now let me see, is it this way...or this way..." his rant was cut short by the close howling of wolves. "Oh dear! Wolves."

**Suddenly, a pack of hungry wolves appeared and began to circle Maurice.**

Moving back, Maurice tried to kick a wolf away. "Stay back...back! Help!" No one answered. "Someone help me! Get back. HELP!" But they kept coming.

**Fearing for his life, Maurice raced towards a nearby castle. A wolf lunged at Maurice...and grabbed the scarf right off his neck!**

Maurice jumped back as the leader of the pack jumped for him and grabbed his lucky scarf right from his neck. In the distance he saw a castle and he ran towards it. Hoping that someone would let him in.

"Let me in! Let me in!" The doors slowly opened.

* * *

"Was he okay?"

"Yes sweetie, now this is were the story really gets magical...Maurice entered the dark castle, but it seemed to be empty. All but a clock, and a candelabra...

* * *

**Notes: Please review. I want to know if you like this story. Also I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own only Anna and Mary. Everyone else is Disney's**


	5. Chapter 4

Anna smiled up at her aunt as she got more and more into the story,

"All that seemed to be in the castle was a clock and a candelabra, but it was two of the servants turned into items. Cogsworth the majordomo turned clock and Lumiere the maitre'd turned candle."

* * *

"Hello? Hello!" Maurice's voice carried out as he called into the castle. Cogsworth turned to Lumiere and whispered,

"What? Who is _that_?" No one came to the castle anymore, not since the curse.

"He must have lost his way in the woods." Lumiere knew that the man needed to leave but it had been so long since someone was in the castle. Maurice, who still thought no one was with him, called out,

"Is anyone home?" The man needed to leave,

"Maybe," started Cogsworth. "If we keep quiet, he'll go away." That made sense. Maurice tried once more to get someone to help him.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I'm lost and need a place to stay for the night."

"Poor fellow," Lumiere watched the man some more and turned to Cogsworth. "Oh, Cogsworth, have a heart." Stepping out from the wall were he was standing, Lumiere hopped up to Maurice. "Monsieur, you are welcome her!"

Maurice looked down to see a candle...with a face on it. Screaming "Ah," he bumped into a clock, also with a face on it. Pushing Maurice towards the door the clock started to speak,

"And good-bye!" Maurice bent down and picked up Cogsworth, then started poking at him as well,

"Wait...wait...wait! You're a clock, and you're talking?"

Cogsworth started laughing, the man was tickling him, "Really sir...hee-hee...stop it, I say!" Maurice, realizing what he was doing stopped and put Cogsworth down,

"I don't mean to be rude. It's just that I've never seen a...aaaachoooo!" Letting out a sneeze, Maurice started to shiver. The cold of the night finally getting to him. Lumiere moved over and pointed his flame towards the Master's chair.

"You're chilled to the bone, Monsieur. Come warm yourself by the fire." As Maurice sat down Cogsworth realized what chair this was.

"Not the Master's chair! I'm not seeing this. I'm not seeing this!" Babette, a maid turned feather duster, was walking by the room and spotted Maurice. Making herself known she walked over to the chair and batted her eyes at the mystery man.

"Oh la la...what have we here? Do my eyes deceive me or is this a man?" Maurice smiled sheepishly back at Babette,

"Oh! Well, hello!" Mrs. Potts, a cooker turned pot came rushing through on a tea chart. With her, Chip Mrs. Potts son turned tea-cup.

"Coming through! How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It will warm you right up in no time."

Maurice took Chip, "Oh yes please!" and right before he was about to take a sip saw a face and gasped,

"I think I scared him Mama." Chip smiled back at Maurice,

"Hey there, little fella! What's you name?"

"Chip."

Babette swished over holding a blanket, "Care for a blanket, Monsieur?" Draping the blanket over his shoulders, Cogsworth made his worries noticeable,

"We've got to get him out of here! Do you have any idea what the Master will do if he finds out we let a stranger in-" Lumiere knew that he wouldn't stop if he got started so he cut him off.

"Calm yourself, Cogsworth. The Master will never have to know." Right as he said that there was a roar from behind and the Beast made his way over to Maurice, who was now shaking. In a deep gravely voice he spoke,

"There's a stranger here!" It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

Trying to spare the poor man's life Lumiere stepped in, "Master, allow me to explain-" but he was cut off by the Beast.

"Who let him in?" Cogsworth, who only wanted to spare his life spoke up,

"M...Master, may I take the opportunity to say, I was against it from the start." Beast didn't care,

"You have all betrayed me!" Mrs. Potts, who knew what was coming whispered,

"Oh dear." The Beast then turned on the intruder, and realized he was an old man,

"Who are you?"

Maurice was shaking in the seat since the Beast entered the room and it took he a couple of seconds till he regained his voice and was able to whisper out "M...Maurice"

"What are you doing in my castle," the Beast had slowly made his way over to his chair.

"I lost my way in the woods-"

"You're _not_ welcome here!"

"I'm sorry. I...I'll just be on my way." Maurice went to stand up but was stopped by a paw holding him down. Looking up he saw a face full of fur and no human body parts at all. The Beast, noticing Maurice's silence smirked,

"It's hideous, isn't it? You've come to stare at the Beast, haven't you?"

"No no!" Stumbling over his words Maurice tried to take back what he had just said. "I mean no harm! I was merely looking for a place to stay!"

_Well then you can stay in the dungeon. _"I'll give you a place to stay." The Beast roared the dragged Maurice towards the cell. Lumiere, Cogsworth, Babette, Mrs. Potts, and Chip all raced back to where they were standing. Acting like there wasn't a man in the castle.

* * *

"Oh no. What's going to happen to him now?" Anna leaned up to here aunt.

"Well, I'll get back to that but, on the other side of the forest back at the village Gaston was getting ready to ask Belle to marry him. The Silly Girls -Jilly, Jan, and Janice where all crying. Janice called out..."

* * *

"It can't be true! I don't believe it." Janice cried into her sister's shoulder.

Jan sobbed, "Why would you go and do a thing like that?"

Jilly hiccupped, "Oh Gaston, say it isn't so."

Gaston looked down at the girls, "It's so." Those words brought on a whole new onslaught of tears.

"Waaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

"Girls, girls," Gaston started, trying to calm down the Silly Girls. "I'm just getting married. Don't tell me a little thing like that's going to change your feelings or me?"

"Oh No!"-Janice

"No!"-Jan

"Never!"-Jilly

"Good well, if we're going to have a wedding, I guess I'd better propose to the bride." As the girls walked by Belle came out of her cottage holding flowers. When she realized that Gaston was in front of her house she put down the flowers and turned to him.

"Gaston what a...pleasant surprise." With Belle's back turned Gaston got down on one knee and picked up her flowers. Belle turned back around and saw him.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises," Holding the flowers out, "For you...Mademoiselle."

Belle smiled "Oh, Gaston..." she looked down and saw that her flowers were gone, Gaston was holding them. "You shouldn't have." Slowly Belle put the flowers down and walking as Gaston pulled her along.

"Dont mention it. Belle, this is the day your dreams come true!" Belle stopped.

"What could you possibly know about my dreams, Gaston?"

"Plenty! Picture this." Gaston began the tale of their future. "A rustic hunting lodge. My little wife massaging my feet while the strapping boys play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Belle was appalled.

"Dogs?"

Gaston laughed, No, boys!"

"Imagine that!"

"So," Gaston got on one knee and grabbed Belle's hand, "What'll it be?"

Belle needed to say this in the nicest way possibly, "I just don't...deserve you."

"Who does?"

"But thanks for asking!" Belle ran back into her house as fast as she could. Janice, Jan and Jilly all walked back in.

"So...how'd it go?"Janice asked

"You know that Belle. Always playing hard to get." Gaston didn't want to admit he had been rejected.

"She turned you down?!" all three girls cried.

"For now but I'll have Belle for my wife. Make no mistake about that!"

The girls looked at each other and started to talk,

"Madame Gaston! Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston! His little wife. No sir, not her, I guarantee it!" They started to mock Belle. "She wants much more that this provincial life." They started after Gaston screaming "Oh no, he's mine,"

Belle slowly walked out of the house, "Is he gone? Can you imagine...he asked me to marry him, me the wife of that boorish, brainless... I want adventure in the great wide somewhere! I want it more than I can tell, and for once it might be grand to have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned." LeFou suddenly past Belle, stopped then walked back to Belle,

"Hey, Belle! Have you seen Gaston?"

"You just missed him." LeFou started to walk away when Belle realized that he was wearing her scarf. The one she had given her father. "Wait a minute, where did you get that scarf?"

LeFou looked down, "This? At the crossroads in the woods. Pretty nice, huh?"

"It belongs to my father. Something must have happened to him!"

"Yeah, well." He grabbed the scarf. "Finders-keepers." LeFou ran off.

"Oh, Papa!" Belle ran off towards the forest.

* * *

"What's going to happen to Belle Auntie?"

"You'll find out soon. Now back at the castle, Cogsworth and Lumiere where talking about the man in cellar..."

* * *

**Notes: Please review! It would make my day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. Only Anna and Mary are mine. **


	6. Chapter 5

"Well Lumiere and Cogsworth were walking and talking about the prisoner..."

* * *

"Couldn't keep quiet," Cogsworth's speech was drowning on. "Just had to invite him to stay,"

Lumiere needed to keep his dignity, "I was trying to be hospitable," Cogsworth rolled his eyes- well as much as a clock could,

"Rubbish!"

Lumiere sighed, "Ah, Cogsworth can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity? Look at us. Look at _you_!"

"What about me," Cogsworth chimed, reminding him that he was in fact a clock. "Oh...right"

"If the master does not break the spell," Lumiere looked down at his candled arms. "Slowly but surly we will all become...things," For the first time in a long time Cogsworth felt back for Lumiere.

"Hold on, Lumiere. We've got to hold on." Belle choose that moment to walk into the castle, searching for her father. Out in the woods, she had seen the castle and hoped that someone had seen her father. Or if her father was in the castle as well.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Lumiere and Cogsworth stared at each other. Was a girl in the castle? Or was their mind playing a trick on them. "Hello?" No she was real.

"It's a girl!" Lumiere was filled with a new hope,

"This is the one! The girl we have waited for. She has come to break the spell." He ran off excited to tell everyone about the new visitor.

"Wait a minute, let's not be hasty!" Cogsworth jumped after Lumiere. Belle walked around the castle even more, she was sure she had just heard something,

"Hello, Is anyone here? Please, I'm looking for my father." Maurice, who had sat in a cell with a statue present, had heard Belle and started to cough calling out,

"Belle? Is that you?" Belle turned and saw he Papa. His face was pale and he looked like he had lost weight, not by exercising but by not being feed. Belle grabbed hold of Maurice's hands, but dropped them for they were ice-cold.

"Papa! Your hands are like ice. Who has done this to you?" Maurice looked around, the Beast could come back any minute and the Belle would be trapped as well,

"Belle, listen you must leave this place." While Belle and her father had talked the Beast had come into the shadows, Belle felt another presence in the room and dared to call out. "Who's there?" She heard what sounded like a dog panting and that build up her confidence that someone was in the room as well, "I know someone's there. Who are you?" Against the Beast's logic he boomed,

"The master of this castle," Belle put the pieces together,

"Then you're the one responsible for this! Release my father at once!" The Beast growled,

"I do not take orders from anyone! _Get OUT!_" Belle knew that he was making her leave her father, but she couldn't.

"No wait please. Forgive me. Please, let him out. Can't you see he's not well?"

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here."

"But he's an old man. He could die!"

"THere's nothing you can do." Belle had one last chance to save her father, she knew what she had to do,

"Wait please...take me instead!" The Beast stopped, if he agreed with this a girl would be living in the castle and could break the spell. Maurice seemed to struggle even more, as he wanted to get to his daughter.

"No! Belle, you don't know what you're doing." The Beast needed to make sure that the girl was being serious.

"You would do that? Take his place?" Belle stood, she wasn't backing out of this now,

"If I did, would you let him go?"

"Yes," then as an after thought he added, "But you must promise to stay here...forever." If she was going to life here she wanted to see what the master looked like.

"Come into the light," the Beast knew that after seeing her she would be terrified but walked into it anyways. As Belle's gaze fell on the Beast she cringed. Maurice tried every harder to get to Belle,

"Belle, listen to me. I'm old...I've lived my life," Belle nodded at the Beast.

"You have my word."

"Done," The Beast turned to the statue. "Take him to the village," The statue came to life and grabbed Maurice, then started to drag him towards the door, then the village.

"No! Wait, not yet!" Belle screamed,

"Let her go! Let her go! Belle! Belle!" Maurice struggled to get free,

"Papa!" Realizing that he was gone Belle started sobbing. "I'll never see him again...and I didn't even get to say good-bye." Lumiere hopped over to the Beast and whispered in his ear.

"Master, since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time...you might want to offer her a more comfortable room." Lumiere left and the Beast stepped over to the still sobbing Belle.

"I'll show you to your room," The Beast started towards the stairs to the rest of the castle but Belle didn't move, "You follow me!" he screamed, quickly losing his temper. Belle nodded and started to follow. The castle really was magical, besides the dreary look the curse had even affected the castle. As the Beast started the tour Belle looked around. "This is your home now. You're free to go anywhere you like...except the West Wing." Belle looked towards the scariest part of the castle,

"Why, what's in the West?"

"_It's_ forbidden! You are never to set foot there...do you understand." Belle was shocked with fright but managed a small,

"Yes," The Beast and Belle had arrived a small bedroom, the Beast pointed to the door.

"This is your room. If you need anything, my servants will attend you. And one more thing: you will join me for dinner." As a last thought he roared. "That is not a request!"

Belle entered the room and thought about how much her life had changed in only one day. She fell into a chair and sank into despair, lost in thought,

_'Yes I made the choice. For Papa I will stay. But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way. You _monster_. If you think that what you've done is right, well then you're a fool. Think again. Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold. I was told everyday in my childhood even when we grow old, home should be where the heart is. Never were words so true, My heart's far away. Home is too. what I'd give to return to the life that I knew lately. And to think I complained of that dull provincial town. Is this home? An I here for a day or forever? Shut away from the world until...who knows when. Oh but then as my life has been altered once it can change again. Build higher walls around me. Change every lock and key, nothing lasts, nothing holds all of me. My hearts far, far away. Home and free.' _Belle's thoughts were cut short by a teapot talking,

"Nothing like a nice warm cup of tea to make the world seem a bit brighter."

Belle stumbled back, "But...you're...you're"

"Mrs. Potts, dear. Very pleased to make your acquaintance." Belle walked straight into her wardrobe, that then let out a,

"Careful, darling!"

"Who...who are you?"

The wardrobe answered, "Madame de la Grade Bouche."

"Wait!" Belle sat down. "This is impossible!"

"Now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers." The drawers opened, but Belle closed them.

"That's very kind of you. But I'm not going to dinner."

Madame laughed, "Oh of course you are. You heard what the Master said."

"He may be your master, but he's not mine." Belle screamed. "I'm sorry. This is just happening so fast."

"Mrs. Potts moved over to Belle, "That was a very brave thing you did, my dear."

"We all think so," Madame added.

"I'm going to miss my Papa so much!"

"Cheer up child. I know things may seem bleak now, but you mustn't despair. we're here to see you through. I hope that we'll be friends. Though I don't know you well. If anyone can make the most of living here then Belle it's you." Mrs. Potts and Madame de la Grade Bouche spoke together,

"And who knows, you may find, home here too." Belle looked at her two new friends and smiled.

* * *

"Belle is going to break the spell right Auntie?"

"You'll see. Now back at the tavern Gaston was drinking his worries away with LeFou not far behind..."

* * *

**Notes: Please review**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters besides Anna and Mary, song Home also not mine. **


End file.
